


Prompt fill: I’ll do anything you want me to do to you

by SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: French 2010 inspired drabble, M/M, and Cyril Niccolaias Benvolio, based on John Eyzen as Mercutio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/SosearchingRomeo





	Prompt fill: I’ll do anything you want me to do to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/gifts).



“I’ll do _anything_ you want me to do to you, but you have to say it out loud.”

The heavy breathing belonged to Benvolio. He stood, concentrated, with his hands in front of him. His pupils were blown wide and his nostrils flared.

“Mercutio…” He whined. Truly, had the boy no idea what he was doing to him? Just standing there in his purple coat, twirling a lock of his long brown curls round his finger casually while he flashed him one of his famous cheeky smiles. For Benvolio it was enough.

And then he had to say that bloody sentence, as if he was seducing the other man. Had he even given it any thought?

“Ben-voli-o.” Mercutio retorted in the same whining voice as his friend had used.

The blonde whimpered and nearly dropped his load.

“I am serious.” The Montague said with a scowl. “Do you ever give your words any thought or do you just spew them before you start thinking? Because what you just said held, to me, a sexual innuendo and it makes my palms sort of sweaty.”

As if to demonstrate his words, Benvolio nearly dropped the package he held in his hands.

Mercutio merely threw his head back in laughter.

“Really, Benvolio? I give my words no thought. And if you take it the sexual way then perhaps,” he winked at his friend, “perhaps it says rather a lot about you, doesn’t it?”

“That’s it.” Benvolio threw the package aside. It fell to the stones of the alley with a sickening crack and Mercutio gasped, knowing the bottles of wine that had been in it had just broken and were staining the brown crumpled paper that surrounded them for safety.

He took a step back, but Benvolio, being just slightly taller than him, had quickly closed the gap between them and slammed his hand against the stone wall, trapping Mercutio with his back against the bricks and his chest against Benvolio’s chest. The boy’s eyelashes fluttered and his cheeks coloured. He actually seemed to be taken aback.

“No more jokes like this, Cutio. I’ll do _anything_ you want me to do to you. And perhaps I do even more….”

Mercutio stood, face flushed, as Benvolio took his distance and picked up the wrecked package. The wine had seeped through and was sticking to his fingers, colouring them red.

“Well, come on, brother…” He simply said as he headed back into the direction of the palace.

Speechless, Mercutio pushed himself away from the wall and took after his friend. A soft mumble escaped him. “Next time I’ll say something sexual it’ll be in bed.”

Benvolio didn’t stop nor did he turn around. He simply stated “I heard that”, making them both smile.


End file.
